


Two Pumps Of Vanilla

by bella_abeles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Also laf rocks all clothes bc screw gender roles, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Occasional swearing, Other, coffee shop AU, french dialouge with everyones favorite fighting frenchman, just another fic no one needs, slightly angsty alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_abeles/pseuds/bella_abeles
Summary: Alex fully thinks he will go into college without knowning anyone, so it's a bit of a shock when he meets his new best friends the Sunday before at a tiny coffee shop. Not to mention the cute guy with the freckles he saw... Of course, he has a two percent chance of being with him, so best shove it out of his thoughts and distract himself by constantly studying. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yes this is super short, I apologize, I have more written but can't post it right now :/ anyways, enjoy this little bit of Lams teeth rotting fluff, with a bit of angst at the begining. Also- I will have longer notes, but like I mentioned I am crunched for time. xoxo

Alex checked his watch. It showed 6:03 with flickering red letters. Finally. He had been up since 4, but the only decent looking coffee shop opened at 6:15. After shoving papers and various writing utensils off his futon, he ran a hand through his greasy excuse for hair and looked into the broken mirror hanging on the wall of his new apartment. He stared into its surface and analyzed his flaws. He was paler than usual, presumed from lack of sleep. The purple bags under his eyes clashed violently with his yellow skin. Not that Alex is necessarily unattractive, oh no, he’s had his fair share of partners to prove otherwise. He simply had gotten very little sleep the night before, and the small amount of shut eye he had obtained was tainted with images of flying palm fronds, towering waves, and salty tears, changing with each roar of thunder outside. He splashed cold water on his face, trying to look presentable and clearing his head. He pulled on a new pair of sweatpants and after eyeing the swirling puddles on the streets of the city, heavy boots. 

Dressed and ready to face the day, he groggily tripped down the four flights of stairs in the building, then boarded his bike, a silver laptop plopped in the basket. 

10 minutes, one soaked sock, and 2 almost ran-over squirrels later, he arrived at the shop, cleverly named Espresso Express. This will do, he thought, scanning the brick walls and walking in. A young man, looking college age like Alex, was sketching lazily behind the counter. He jumped up, seeing the customer, and pulled his sandy brown hair into a ponytail. 

“Hey, welcome to Espresso Express, what can I get for you?” 

Alex paused for a second, his eyes scanning the vast chalkboards lining the walls.  
    “Is this your first time here?” the man laughed.

"Yeah, is it that obvious? What would you recommend?” asked Alex, returning the chuckle. He had to admit though, the man’s twinkly giggle, had distracted him. The employee thought for a minute and then answered.  
    “Our darkest roast, with two pumps of vanilla and plenty of cinnamon. It might be too sweet for you, but it’s incredibly caffeinated, which you look like you might need.”

Alex nodded enthusiastically, and ordered an extra large, secretly delighted when the man looked down and he could study his face. Upon further observation, Alex noticed a small name tag that read “John Laurens.” He had gorgeous hair, long like Alex, but shiny brown, with bouncy spirals. His face and arms had freckles scattered everywhere, like tiny stars, fallen from the heavens. Oh god, Alex thought. No. No, you can’t like this guy. Remember what happened last time. And his accent, slightly southern. He’s probably sheltered and straight. You can’t.  But of course, love is a force never to mess with. He had known this guy for what, 4 minutes? Already Alex wanted to feel their lips together. He was abruptly thrown from his fantasy, however, when his coffee was ready. He paid quickly, and was about to sit down, when he noticed a cute cartoon turtle doodled on the side of this cup. Alex laughed openly once more, and decided he wanted to learn a bit more about this John.  
“Do you draw often?”  
John smiled at this. “I do, actually. I was just working on something for a friend when you came in.”  Alex flushed pink.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry! You’re really talented, I don't want to distract yo-”  
“One, it’s my job, two, you’re good company.” Countered John. “I would like to know a name though.”  
Duh, thought Alex. How could I be so dumb?  
    “It’s Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton.”  
Fits him, thought John. A cute name for a cute person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to make a move, but Alex doesn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again loves! Once again this is -SUPER- short I apologize! Also poor John. Anyways hope you enjoy.

10 minutes passed, and Alex was still there, gesticulating wildly, his half drunk coffee forgotten. After discussing favorite foods (fried rice and pizza with olives,) they started on colors, but were interrupted when the cafè’s doors were thrown open. A determined looking female sashayed in, her hair swaying in beat with her hips.   
“Hey John!” she exclaimed, adjusting the pale pink strap of her tanktop. “Sorry I’m late.”  
“No problem Angie,” he replied easily. “But where is the rest of your pastel clad trio?”  
“No Eliza, but we’ve got Laf and Peggy!” shouted a shorter girl, giggling and dragging a taller man behind her. The doors slammed shut after them, and Alex jumped, causing everyone to look at him. He blushed profusely, his tan skin flushing dark.

Now feeling out of the loop, he quickly collected his coffee and sat down at a small table in the back. He tried to focus on his laptop, but kept getting distracted, hearing muffled laughter and rapid french coming from the front. A few minutes later, John came by and asked if he would like a refill. Alex had just gotten into his essay and simply nodded, not bothering to look up. He then returned to his work, typing feverishly. The taller woman, whom John had referred to as “Angie” wandered over and laughed.   
“Why do you write like you’re running out of time? It’s Sunday for goodness sakes!”  
Alex grunted at this interruption.   
“Exactly. I have two essays due tomorrow, and as it’s my first day, I want to make a good impression.”  
John, who had come by to drop off his new coffee, whistled.   
“It’s only your first day and you have homework? Harsh. Where do you go?   
“Kings.”   
“Me too!” John exclaimed, then paused, realizing how enthusiastic he sounded.   
Although, to be fair, he was enthusiastic. This cute new stranger went to school with him. Of course, the school is giant. There’s no way that they would find each other… if he had not drawn another caricature on Alex’s second coffee cup. This one, however, had a fluffy-haired, freckle-dotted tiny person that was shouting “917-367-8241.” 

Later….  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A loud crash and then “Oops!” brought Alex out of his daydream. He panicked for a second, as he always did, before becoming aware of his surrounding. He was still sitting there, in that small back table, laptop dim, stacks of books crowding the space. As much as Alex will never voluntarily take a break, one's mind will wander after 14 solid pages of writing. He quickly looked over at the counter, where the shorter girl he saw earlier was laughing on the floor, a broken napkin holder at her feet. Alex could tell that John was trying to look stern, but was failing miserably.

It was starting to rain again, so Alex cleared his things and went to throw his cup in the trash. Grabbing his laptop, and stealing one last glance at John, he exited the shop, making a promise to come back. Just stop thinking about John, Alex thought to himself. If he was interested in you he would have done something. He hopped on his bike and pedaled quickly, trying to escape the cold, hard rain coming down on his back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment please! One comment=one less one day to update! Also have a great day and take care of your self. *hugs*


	3. Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is assigned a dorm, and we get to meet Hercules and Lafayette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I had a touch of writers block, as well as a bunch of school, so this chapters not exactly the best, although we meet Laf anD HERCULES MULLIGAN. Also, thank you guys for the amazingly sweet comments, and in general all the love I've been getting on this! Thank you all! (also, so short, I know, but I just needed to get something up)

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr… sir?” 

“Ahh, you must be the new student. Let's get you situated.”

 

Alex looked around. He was standing at a booth at the front of his new college, and was finding his schedule. The student running the booth, Aaron Burr, frowned slightly and looked up from shuffling papers. 

“It says here you live in an apartment off campus. Is that correct?” Alex nodded. 

“Yeah, I just moved in.” 

Aaron fidgeted, his dark eyes flicking around. 

“Sorry to break it to you, but students on scholarship have to live in a dorm. Hope you didn't get too attached.” 

Alex faltered, a bit shaken by this, but simply nodded. “I'll pack today.”

This time, Aaron paused. 

“You're not a little bit upset?” 

“...I move a lot,” replied Alex, not wishing to share his past of houses and people getting destroyed with this stranger. 

Aaron raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the subject, instead handing Alex a folder. 

“This has all your information: ID, roommates, schedule, dorm number.”

Alex muttered a thanks, mind racing, wondering who his roommate would be. 

“See you around, Aaron.”

 

Meanwhile, on the same campus, not too far from Alex, a flustered John was frantically scribbling. 

“Oh my god Herc, how could you let me leave this until the last minute?”

Hercules laughed, the sound both melodic yet throaty, making John smile as well. 

“I’ve got my hands full with my clothes, which, by the way, could you help me with?” John scooted over on the small couch crowding their even smaller dorm room. 

 

Hercules Mulligan had been John's closest friend, ever since he moved from SC. He was a talented tailor, and since John was an art major, they got along well. Although big and physically intimidating, he was a sweetheart, and the self proclaimed “mom friend.” Currently, they were clumped together on the same cushion, analyzing Hercs newest sketch. 

“I like the blue… but-what’s that neckline called again?”

“Sweetheart,” Herc replied. “Do you think it’d look better square?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Eliza will love it…”

Hercules looked up from the dress, and studied his friends face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, not much, just this one guy-”

There was a loud knock on the door, as well as yelling that sounding something like, “I bought a baguette!”

That must be Lafayette. 

In wandered Marquis de Lafayette, or Laf for short. John had met him through Herc, his now boyfriend. Laf was amazingly outgoing, and could coax your entire backstory out of you within 3 minutes. His wild, curly hair was tucked neatly into a bun, and he was wearing an outfit straight out of a teen magazine. A thin black choker contrasted with his white blouse, and his impeccably applied eyeliner was award winning. 

“Hey guys! I brought some food, you desinflado souffles!”

John sighed and rolled his eyes at his French speaking friend. 

“English please.”

“It means ‘you deflated souffles’ .” 

Herc grinned, and kissed Laf on the cheek, murmuring something about “good word choice.”

 

The group stayed there what seemed hours, talking, laughing, and ripping off pieces of the bread.

 

As Lafayette rapidly spat out words describing his latest encounter with Samuel Seabury, a first class jerk who always gave him harsh words about his “feminine” style, a loud beep interrupted the group. They all scrambled to find their respective phones, and Laf found a text waiting on his phone from Aaron Burr, that simply read:

 

A ARON: hey, youre getting a new roomm8, be ready

 

Laf quickly replied:

 

FAVFRENCHMAN: cool, thanks. any clue who?

 

A ARON: yeah this short angry looking dude named alex

 

Small, angry, Alex. Could that be the guy that John looked absolutely enamored with? Who knows? Ugh, it’s going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Please leave a comment/kudos, and possibly ideas for what to happen next! Also, guys if someone made fan art for this I would literally scream. If you do happen to make some, hmu at my ham art ac on instagram: @marriedanicuarus
> 
> ALSO 600 READS, WHAT OMG THANK YOU GUYS
> 
> Have an awesome day, and take care of yourself! *virtual hug and gift of chocolate* 
> 
> -UPDATE- I am going through some family stuff right now, so updates might me a bit slow.
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Eliza and Lafayette!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoy! I have gotten sooooo much love on this, thank you thank you thank you thank you!

Alex sighed, and blew a piece of his dark hair off his face before giving up and pulling it into a bun. Where are they?

 

His new roommate was supposed to let him into their dorm, but nope, of course, they weren't there. His arms strained under the weight of the heavy cardboard box Alex’s stubbornness refused to put down, regardless of his muscles screaming in protest. He was just about to collapse on the floor, a sticky pile of tendons and nerves, when he heard the familiar sound of shoes clomping. Alex looked up, his neck cracking, and saw his new roomie turning the corner. 

 

“There you are,” he called at the mass moving towards him. “I’ve been waiting here for 10 minutes!” The man looked sheepish. 

“Oops. Sorry mon ami!

“Vous parlez Français?”

“Oui! En fait, j’ai transféré de France!” Alex laughed at their open enthusiasm. “My name’s Lafayette. Oh, and before you ask, I do use he/him pronouns. Et toi?”

“The same as you. Nice choker by the way.” Lafayette grinned.

“I think we’ll get along quite nicely.” 

 

After a quick tour, the tired pair retired to their respective rooms, Laf’s covered in posters and 

flags.

 

Alex opened up his laptop and stretched. It’s not that late. I can get some writing in. 

 

Back in his room, Lafayette whipped out his phone and called John.

“Hey. So you remember that short guy you were talking to at the shop? Well….”

 

 

12 minutes later, a sleepy Laurens hung up his phone, shaking his head. There’s no use in being happy. If he liked you he would’ve called. The only thing I can do right now is go to bed. 

John rubbed his eyes and pulled off his shirt. Sleep well Alex. But sleeping was the last thing Alex was thinking about doing. He was on page 6 of his newest project and had no intention of stopping.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Do you hear the people singing, singing the songs of-” Groaning, Lafayette hit his phone, silencing the blast of music. He panicked for a second, wondering if he had woken up his new roommate. Tugging his unruly hair into a ponytail, Laf crept into the small kitchen, where a small figure was hunched over, typing feverishly. 

“Alex.” No response. “Alex!” He looked up. 

“Laf.. why are you awake?” 

“It’s 8 in the morning! Jesus Lex, did you sleep at all?”

Alex laughed meekly, his voice slightly hoarse. “Lex?”

“Alexander. Answer the question. Did you sleep?”

“Maybe... “

Laf sighed. “C’mon. We’re getting coffee.

 

The new friends exited the building and wandered into the nearest coffee shop, the same one Alex had recently visited. Inside, a wide eyed woman was chatting gleefully to who Alex recognized as Angelica. “Hey Laf!” she called. “Glad to see you brought a familiar face.”

“You guys have met?” 

Angie shrugged. “I was working yesterday and he came in.” 

The woman behind the counter coughed and Angelica giggled. “Laf, I know you know her, but Alex, this is my sister Eliza.” 

Alex studied both of them and opened his mouth, but Eliza silenced him with her silky voice. “We’re adopted.” Alex once again opened his mouth to speak, but stopped before he could say something stupid. “Pleasure to meet you Eliza.”

“The pleasure is mine,” replied Eliza, adjusting her sky blue top and smiling. “What can I get you?” 

 

Burnt tongues and all, Lafayette and Alex sat down. 

“Does that happen often?”

“What?”

“Girls fawning over you.”

Alex grinned and took another sip of his coffee. “Not just girls.”

Flashing his keychain with the pan flag, and chuckling, Laf nodded. 

 

Coffees (well actually, one coffee and one hot chocolate for Laf) drunk, the pair got up to leave. Alex winked at Eliza, whose ivory skin flushed delicately. After the door swung shut, Angelica giggled at her little sister, and mumbled “innocent little bean.” 

 

Alexander, regardless of his flirtatious wink, had no lingering thoughts of the beautiful yet seemingly boring girl. Instead, his mind meandered to a different employee. A turtle loving, freckle spattered, elegant employee, whom he ran head first into leaving the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Please leave a comment if you want more!! Also guys, don't worry Eliza is amazing, she just seemed a little frail there. much love! and ooooh cliffhanger


	5. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bumps into John, and John and Eliza chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might abandon this fic.... I've been really busy with life, and have a lot going on. I'll make sure to warn you guys before, but be wary. Also, this is super short, my apologizes. 
> 
> AND-- thanks for 90 kudos and 1000 READS WHAT THANKS GUYS

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Alex sputtered, spitting out words as fast as he could, surveying the damage. Johns light green tee had a rapidly growing brown spot on it, a parasite caused by Alex’s clumsy hands. “You have to let me get that dry cleaned! Did the coffee burn you?” John laughed, a somewhat contradictory action regarding the situation. “Dude, it’s fine. Trust me, working at a coffee shop, this happens more often than you think,” He reassured the frazzled man. “No really,” Alex said, digging his phone out of his back pocket. “Here, put in your number so I can repay you.” John's eyes grew wide, and Alex wondered if he overstepped. “T-that is, if you want.” Eyes crinkling as his mouth turned upwards, John grabbed the phone and plugged in his number, but still, a nagging voice blabbered away in the back of his mind. Why is he acting like we’re strangers? I gave him my number and he flat out didn't take it. Of course, Alex had never forgotten this beautiful barista. And as they boys turned to go, Alex softly said, “Make sure to call me… Laurens.” 

“Alexander! Where were you?” tutted Laf, tilting his head at his friends dazed expression.  
“Just talking to John,” muttered a lovestruck Hamilton. Ignoring Lafayette and sticking his hands in his pockets, he marched proudly past the frenchman and back to his dorm. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, Eliza was texting back in forth with John. 

TURTLELOVERJL  
hey

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
hey whats up??

TURTLELOVERJL  
have you met the newest addition

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
John, as you aren't into girls, please tell me no one's pregnant

TURTLELOVERJL  
Elizaaaaaaa

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
sorry….ily

TURTLELOVERJL  
Ugh same but no its this new guy, alex. Have you met?

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
If you’re talking about a short guy who talks a lot and orders way too much caffeine then yep  


TURTLELOVERJL  
yeah that sounds like him.. Anyways you know him? Could you help me?

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
John Laurens!!! Are you asking to be set up???

TURTLELOVERJL  
…

TURTLELOVERJL  
pleeaaasseee Betsey 

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
Fine but only for you bae, what do you know about him??

TURTLELOVERJL  
well I have his number

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
and tell me my dear john, how did this happen? 

TURTLELOVERJL  
he spilled coffee all over me

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
IM SNORTINGF 

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
details please!!!!

TURTLELOVERJL  
my dorm, 20?

ELIZATHECINNAMONBUN  
be there soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, thanks for reading! comment/kudos if you want me to continue this. I might, I might not, it just depends. but thank you all sooo much for the continuous support!!!!


	6. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a great Valentines day.. well except John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone has/had a great V-day! Eat some chocolate! Also Jeffmads!!!!! WOoOO also Eliza x Maria. love you all! ps: THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE! OVER 1000 READS WHAT, AND YEAH THANKS ILY

Across the campus, James sighed. Valentine's Day. Yes, he had a boyfriend, but would he even remember? Thomas Jefferson was notoriously regretful, and “had his hands full” dealing with school. James frowned. Well, not school- Alexander Hamilton. The short, little firecracker was always fighting with Thomas. Debates, fights, and arguments were legendary between the two, usually ending with a metaphorical black eye, or a real one. But come on. This is Valentine's Day. Shouldn't he be able to spend time with his boyfriend? A loud crash startled James, resulting in his falling off the bed. “James...Jemmy… James are you in there?” Drawled Jefferson, accent being heard even through walls. The door swung open and the small man blushed, picking himself of the floor. “Hey Thomas,” he replied, a smile slipping out. Jefferson had amazing hair, curls going in all different directions. Today, however, it had small pink bows tied around individual locks. “Lafayette helped me do it! Nice man, that one. And he knows French.” James mumbled in response, “Moi aussi…” Thomas laughed, deep and sweet, perhaps like one's favorite comfort food. Leaning over to give his boyfriend a hug and pinching his cheeks, he coyly smiled. “Get ready. We leave in ten, dress nice.” Heading to the bathroom, most likely to fix his hair, Thomas paused. “Oh and James? Happy Valentine's Day.” Back at the coffee shop, Eliza was fretting. Angelica was helping her get ready for a date, her first one with a new person, Maria Reynolds. Maria, who was in most of Eliza's classes, was nothing like her, but hey, sometimes opposites attract. Angelica's skilled hands brushed blush onto her sisters ivory face, then studied her outfit. The anxious woman was wearing black skinny jeans with a flowy light blue top, a heart printed on the pocket. John had done the drawing, Hercules had made the shirt, and wearing it made her feel safer, more secure. A flowy shawl was protecting her shoulders from the cold, large and white. Checking her watch, Angelica clapped. “It's time!” Taking one deep breath, Eliza nodded. You can do this. So Eliza and James are having a perfectly fine day, but where does that leave everyone else? John… well, John was drowning his sorrows in tea. Hercules had a class, leaving John alone at the dorm. He stared at his phone solemnly, willing it to text. Come on! Alex has my number. Ugh. Suddenly, his phone chirped. Alex? ANGELICA: hey. Im coming over with chocolate and tea. be there soon John chuckled. Angelica was always one to get what she wanted. And besides, they could relate. “The I’m hopelessly in love with someone club,” as Eliza once called it. At the shop however, there was no such problems. Eliza and Maria had long since given up on the restaurant they originally picked and instead had who-can-make-the-most-outrageous-drink-competition. They had giggled at whipped cream on top lips, blending with lipstick, Maria’s red, Eliza’s nude. As different as they might be, they ended the day with kisses and made whispered promises to do the same thing next year. Whilst snuggling they did miss one little thing- Herc and Laf making out in the back booth of the shop. Shhhhhh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I did this in like 30 minutes don't kill me. please comment and kudos it up if you want more! (also, what else do you want to happen in this? totally open to requests)


	7. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules bakes with Eliza, and John confesses something to a meme-loving Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT DONT KILL ME AHHH im sorry!! I just really had to get something up! meanwhile,,, 130 kudos, and 1.5 K READS WHAT thank you!!! please enjoy this painfully short chapter that I wrote in 13 minutes and did not revise

Hercules hummed to himself as he wiped his hands on his apron, flour turning the cloth bright white. While the cramped dorms have a subpar kitchen, the cafè has a fabulous one, the smell of coffee lingering in the air. Lafayette’s birthday was coming up, and he had decided to make his gift- a delicious French dessert called Pot de crème. A jingling of a bell knocked Herc out of his daydream. “You in here?” A voice called. “Eliza!” He responded, bounding over to give the small girl a hug. “What are you doing here on your day off?” Eliza smiled, and wiped some flour off of her friends face. “Heard you were baking.” 

 

At first glance, this would appear to be a rather strange pairing. Large, muscular Herc, and tiny, dainty Eliza look nothing alike. They bonded, however, over a shared love of cat videos, Pinterest, and pastries. 

 

“So, Mulligan…” Hercules rolled his eyes. “Yes, Ms. Schuyler,” he answered, playing along. “Did you notice anything different about our dearest friend John Laurens?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“-therefore, ‘Bone apple teeth’ is a classic, wholesome meme. Honestly, now all memes are filthy and are all ‘bout cheating on your girlfriend and crap. So really, if you could- oh no, hold up, it is not disrespectful to French culture. Lafayette chill, no you calm your soggy little unspiced meme self-”

 

“Peggy… Peggy!” John interjected. He sat down on her bed and tossed her phone onto a pillow. “Breathe.” Peggy grinned, tucking a lock of sandy brown hair behind her ear. “Hey Laurens! What's up!” “Can I, um, talk to you?” Tilting her head, Peggy frowned slightly, squeezing the anxious man’s hand. “Shoot.” 

 

“So. Like, um, you know Alex? Uh, Hamilton. Yeah, can you possiblymaybeseeifhe’sstraightornotpleasedon’ttelleveryoneIjustwanttoknowuhfornoreasonknevermindI’llgonowm’bye.” Peggy blinked. “Wait.. you want me to see if Alexander Hamilton, new student, works too hard, mysterious and total hottie, is straight. Oh my god, does freckles have a crush?” She taunted. Taking the strawberry tint clouding John’s face as a yes, she squealed. “Oh lord, I'm on it! I won't tell anyone! Operation turtles, GO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Lots more coming in the future! also, really sorry there was no direct Lams, but I'm trying! Please comment and Kudos it up! Love you all!


	8. Authors note

Hey everyone! I’m debating continuing this story. I’m not too happy with how the plot is going. Let me know if I should continue this, or start something new! (Perhaps something Halloween themed) Thank you so much for all the lovely comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica confronts John about his crush on Alex, who has some angst later in the chapter. Luckilly, John is there to help him through it. Hope you enjoy! (extremly slight tw for a panic attack/ptsd/anxiety but very very small. just wanted to make sure everyone stays safe!)

Angelica Schuyler prized herself on being in the know. Relationships, friendships, heartbreaks, you name it, she knew it. So, of course, in light of John’s budding crush, she had to learn all the gory details. At the coffee shop, she spotted her victim. An unsuspecting, not quite yet caffeinated John Laurens. Angelica sauntered over to his booth, shaking her braided hair behind her.  
“Hey, John,” she quipped. John looked up from his pile of charcoal sketches.  
“Hey, Angie,” he replied. “What’s up with you?”  
“You know, this and that.” She leaned forward, going in for the kill. “But I really want to know what’s up with you in Alex.” John blushed pink, his freckled cheeks flushing with color.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Sure, John. Just like you don’t sing along to Taylor Swift and stare at cute boys on the subway and sing to turtles at the pet store and-”  
“Fine! So, I like him. We’re not children, Angelica.”  
The young woman laughed, flashing John a mischievous look. “And I’m sure you’re very glad of that fact, aren't you?” She joked, winking at the flustered student. “Sorry, sorry. I’m sure you two would make an excellent couple. Talk to him.”  
John glowered over his sketchbook. “If it was only that easy Angie.” 

 

Later, in his dorm, Alex was having a particularly difficult night. As usual, Thomas was being completely xenophobic during polisci debates. While Alex could usually brush it off, the harsh words opened up old wounds. Memories of violence and hatred from his first days in America floated in front of his watery eyes. Trying and failing to calm himself, Alex took some shaky breaths. Still, the fractured thoughts polluted his mind. He dragged himself out of his chair and made his way to the door. Unable to breathe, to think, to do anything but reflect on the horrors of his life, he stumbled down the hall.  
Meanwhile, an inspired John was still awake, adding lovely lilac hues to his latest oil painting. Strange noises interrupted his art, and he decided to investigate the hall. He drew himself up in all his timid glory and cracked open the door. There crouched Alex, leaning against a wall, sobbing, his frail body almost dancing to the beat of his cries. John, still on a ‘high’ from his painting success, stood there for a second, shocked, before rushing over to the poor man. “Hey,” he murmured. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” John evaluated the situation. As Alex seemed to be in no physical danger, he wrapped him close to his chest, embracing the salty scent of tears. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” he whispered into his hair. “I’m fine,” Alex lied softly. “Can I just lie down?”  
“Of course, A.” John answered. “My place is closer. Is that all right?” Deciphering a nod though Alex’s shallow breaths, John quietly led him into his dorm. He sat down on the couch, helping the smaller man lie down beside him. Together, they lay, John purring soothing words into Alex’s ears, holding his hand. Lying there, warm and content, the pair eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guys! I honestly think its been a year since I updated this but I will hopefully get on a consistant upload schedule (as if). thank you all so much for your continued love and support. feel free to leave a comment <3 have a great week! xo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Please leave a kudos and comment! I crave validation and are addicted to comments! Also, any plot ideas you want me to add, just comment down below!


End file.
